


To Disobey

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angel Gabriel, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom Gabriel, Double Penetration, Grace Sex, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Sam, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel bring home a curse that affects Sam's submissive nature, one that makes him disobey their every order, but they don't notice until after several punishments. They break the curse with aftercare, which includes a myriad of kisses and fancy soaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The bunker is ominously quiet. Prior to Gabe the bunker was almost always silent. Now, though, it’s bustling constantly with Dean, Sam, Castiel, and of course, Gabriel.

Their relationship is unique. Sam is their sub, but he wasn’t always. At first there wasn’t even any sex, it was just kisses and maybe some making out between the four of them, but the second they stepped into the bedroom, Sam was on his knees, and they were the ones standing over him.

He likes giving up control, and they like taking it, giving him orders he can follow. He’s never been one to follow orders, actually, he likes to rebel against them, but they’re different.

With John he tried to do everything he could to rebel against what he didn’t want. However, when Castiel is pounding into him and telling him to be silent, he can’t help but follow the direction. When Dean has him bent over a table, he doesn’t rebel against the order to come. When Gabe’s got him, literally, up a wall, he doesn’t let himself fall despite his knees buckling because he was told to keep himself upright.

With them he’s never broken a single one of his orders, only a handful of times, and that’s why they have the rules in place, so he can follow them, and so they have a uniform system, and it’s not dangerous or non-consensual between any four of them.

First of all, Sam’s not allowed to come more than three times a day. Once in the morning when he wakes up horny, maybe once in the afternoon, but usually the other two are used up during their night-scenes unless it’s an all-day, prior planned one. And, he's not allowed to talk until he's talked to, or to safe-word out, but he's only done that once in the beginning, when he wasn't quite sure what he wanted. 

His favorite thing to do is get on his knees and suck them off one by one, sometimes all at once with the heads of their dicks wet against the pillow of his tongue. He likes to suck on their thighs and mark them up. Usually it’s in reverse, they like to mark him up in places only he is ever going to see, but he enjoys the little bit of role reversal.

He would never want to Dom, he loves his Doms just the way they are, but he enjoys marking them up. So sue him, he’s a little possessive.

Tonight is different. Dean and Cas are out of the bunker on a hunt, but Gabe has stayed behind. He’s uncharacteristically quiet and gentle tonight, cradling Sam in his arms and holding him there until he has no choice but to fall asleep.

He hopes their hunt went well, but when he wakes up hours later Gabe is yelling over the phone to someone on the other line, probably Dean or Cas, so Sam knows it’s not.

He wakes up slowly, groaning and moaning as his joints pop in places they shouldn’t be. His shoulders hurt because of the position he was in, but that’s solved when he does a few stretches.

“Sam.”

He turns, and Gabriel is standing there, his face red from yelling.

“What happened?” He asks, and Gabriel lets the little mess up of protocol slip. Sam’s not supposed to talk unless asked a question, but right now he thinks he needs to speak his mind. He’s breaking the rule still, and it makes a bad feeling sit in his belly for a moment.

“The hunt isn’t going well. They thought it was just a witch, but she’s cast some curse on them both and they’re trying to figure out what it does and how to fix it. They’re coming home tomorrow, so we better get to the library and get workin’, Samsquatch. Come on.”

Gabe slaps his ass, and he makes an indignant noise, but follows after his Dom obediently.

The books become old news after four hours of reading. His eyes hurt, his hands are tired from flipping pages, and his back is _killing_ him, the chair he’d been sitting in shitty.

“Do you want to get some dinner, or do you just want to go to bed?” Gabe’s fingers dig into his straining muscles perfectly, and he groans loudly as the tension is released.

Whereas Cas is human, his grace long since gone, Gabe is still angelic. Sam can feel the little bit of grace weaving in between ligaments and tendons, and he whines high in his throat as the pain recedes.

“Bed,” he manages to breathe, and Gabe hums.

He helps Sam into bed, and then he’s out like a light with his Dom's arms around him.

* * *

Dean and Castiel get home late. He’s tired, his bones hurt, and all he wants is to be in Sam’s arms, to hold Gabe, to kiss Cas because they haven’t since leaving for the damn hunt that went all sorts of wrong.

His back hurts, and he really needs to take a break from all this. He’s getting too old for it.

The bunker is silent when he gets back, but then quiet snoring makes its presence known.

Castiel and him make their way back to the bedroom tiredly, and fall into bed without even stripping. Dean kisses Sam’s forehead, and he feels instantly better in some odd way. Sam’s brow furrows in his sleep, but then he sighs deeply and stays under.

When Dean comes to, everyone is out of bed but him and Sam. Dean pulls him closer, and he wakes. He smiles, but then something else crosses his face, and his eyes are rolling back in his head. Dean can feel the wet of his orgasm against his thigh even through the denim of his jeans.

He pulls them off and then gets back to Sammy.

“Have you come in the past two days?”

“Just now,” Sam croaks, and Dean nods his head. “Dean, something’s wro — _ah!_ ” Sam calls out as he orgasms again, this time harder than the last, and he clings to Dean like a lifeline as he gasps and ruts against his bare thigh.

“Calm down, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t stop,” Sam bites out, and then he slumps and Dean watches as he slowly comes back to himself.

“Sam, one more time and you know that means a spanking. I know it’s been two days, but you’re usually better about this.”

“Dean, I —”

“No questions about it, Sammy. Do you need to safe-word?” Sam shakes his head. “Then stop humpin’ my leg and go get in the shower. I’ll go get Gabe and Cas.”

Sam hangs his head and walks to the bathroom.

He stretches before getting out of bed, and then he makes his way to the kitchen where Gabe and Cas are gathered around the counter.

“Hey, something’s wrong with Sam, was he okay while we were gone?” Dean asks Gabe around a mouthful of pancakes Cas made.

“Yeah, he was fine. Why?”

“Don’ know. He was fine for a few minutes but then he couldn’t stop comin'.”

“Sounds hot.” Dean shrugs. It was pretty damn hot, but he doesn’t want Sam hurting.

“He’s in the shower right now, but then I told him he has to have a spanking.”

Castiel hums thoughtfully.

Sam comes back into the kitchen ten minutes later with his head down, but he doesn’t have his collar on, and he’s not caged.

“Sam, what the hell is going on with you?” Dean asks, and he looks around the room at them.

“Come on, let’s get you into the bedroom,” Cas says, but Sam stays standing, set to stand right there in the kitchen completely naked.

“What’s goin’ on, Sammoose? You got something you need to tell us?” Gabe asks quietly, but he shakes his head. “Then what? Why aren’t you wearing your collar?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders and clasps his hands behind his back.

“Come here,” Dean commands, but Sam still stays standing. “Sam!” Dean feels like he’s talking to a child that won’t listen, and he flashes briefly back to when they were kids. Sam never disobeys an order, that’s not in his nature to do it, not to them, and Dean’s worried.

Sam walks slowly over and bends himself over Dean’s lap. He braces himself on the stools legs as Dean’s hand flies through the air to hit him on his left ass cheek.

“Count them,” Castiel commands, but Sam stays silent. Dean’s hand comes down harder, and Sam sighs each time, relaxes a little further.

After fifteen Sam’s ass is bright red, an angry color that Dean rarely ever sees.

He pets his hands over Sam’s burning skin, and he hisses through his teeth.

“Do you need anything else, Sam?” He shakes his head slowly and pulls himself from Dean’s lap. “Go back to bed if you don’t need anything.”

Sam hesitates for a second before kissing each of them and leaving the room.

“I think he was extremely stressed without you two here, I think this is his way of getting out of his system,” Gabriel says, and Castiel sighs.

“Let’s hope.”

Over the next few days Sam does an array of things. He follows some orders, but only the ones that benefit him in some way. He takes showers and eats, he orgasms his allotted three times a day, but he doesn’t wear his collar or cage, and he walks and talks as he pleases.

He only comes on his terms, and he refuses to touch any of his Doms in the way they usually do.

Dean’s going out of his mind with worry. Sam isn’t acting normal, and he’s pushing and pushing for punishments Dean’s dealing out only because of the rules they follow.

It gets to the point where it’s ridiculous what Sam is doing, shoving vases and glasses off tables just so one of them will bend him over and spank his ass and thighs red.

They’ll figure it out, they always do.

* * *

Sam writhes on the bed between his Doms. It’s not like he wants this, but he can’t stop himself from disobeying every damn order they give him.

Whenever he comes there’s a burning coil wrapping around each and every one of his veins, similar to what Gabriel’s grace feels like, but this time dark and tinged with something he never wants to feel again, but he can’t stop himself.

He crawls out of bed almost silently as his hunter instincts kick in, and he sneaks his laptop from the case. He exits the bedroom and goes to the library so he has some place where he can think straight.

He types and types, looks through website after website until he finally finds it.

Just when he’s about to start reading, the laptop is slammed shut and pulled from his hands by nimble fingers.

“Sam, what’re you doing up so late?” Castiel asks groggily, and he shrinks back in his chair.

He’s done something bad again, this time voluntarily, and the look on Cas’ face means he’s in trouble, but there’s also a hint of sadness that makes Sam feel so incredibly guilty.

He points to the laptop, and Castiel opens it with a sigh. The more he reads, the softer his expression becomes.

“Oh, Sam,” he breathes. “I’m so sorry, come here.” Sam waddles around the table, ass still sore, and Castiel brings him in close, hugging him tightly just like how Sam taught him to. “Come back to bed, I’ll tell Dean and Gabriel. Why don’t you go . . . nevermind.”

Sam makes his own way back to the bedroom, and by that time Gabriel and Dean are filled in for the most part, and both of them are visibly worried.

“Hey, Samsquatch,” Gabriel says, and pulls Sam down for a hug.

“Hi,” he rasps, and they all crowd him in.

“How do we break the curse?” Dean asks, and Sam shrugs his shoulders.

“The curse is affecting him because of his submissive nature. I would think aftercare is needed, and to show Sam why he needs to follow what we say. I also think some grace is going to be needed,” Cas says, nodding to Gabriel, and they tighten their arms around each other.

“Come on, the bed is all warm and you can sleep in the middle,” Gabriel offers, and Sam almost immediately falls to sleep the second his head hits the pillow.

When he comes to, his cock is in someone’s mouth, and his head spins as pleasure shoots through his still half-asleep system doubled up with some grace that flushes some of the curse out of his system.

“Wha —”

“Are you feeling better?” Castiel asks, and Dean and him both tug the blanket to the side so Gabriel can breathe through his nose better, sucking at Sam’s cock like it’s the candy he eats so often.

“No,” he says truthfully. He can still feel the curse starting to creep in as consciousness wakes Sam’s muscles and his mind, and he’s not excited about that in the slightest. “More,” he pleads. He knows that’s what he needs, to come until he can’t, to get the curse out. It’s what its been begging for to begin with, and his stomach churns as he comes so hard he sees stars.

“More?” Someone asks, and he nods his head wildly. He’s almost there, he just needs one or two more good orgasms and it’s done. This whole week the curse has slowly dripped out of him, but with his Dom’s mouths to finally wring it from him it’s heaven, pun fully intended.

Dean and Castiel lean in real close, breath ghosting hot over his ears, and he shudders.

“We’re going to fuck this curse right out of you, Sammy.”

Castiel hums against the skin of his neck, and it causes a chain reaction between all of them. Cas slowly fingers Sam open. It’s rare that they ever do penetrative sex, it’s strangely intimate, but right now Sam is so turned on he doesn’t know any other way to do it. He needs it so badly he feels like he’s about to shake right out of his skin.

Gabriel continues so lap at his over-sensitive cock, and he gives Sam room to breathe, moves onto sucking bruises into his skin like Sam enjoys.

“Please,” he pleads, and boy do they listen.

As much as Sam loves servicing his Doms, catering to their needs and being at their feet, damn it if he doesn’t absolutely _adore_ when they’re picking him apart piece by piece until he falls into bits only to put him back together again by their skillful hands.

He comes again with a wail, and his back arches off the bed, Dean catches him and lays him back down gently so they can continue their work.

Castiel finishes stretching his hole with almost half a bottle of lube used, and the blunt head of Dean’s cock presses against him, starts to fill him up better than Cas’ hand.

Sam groans. He’s squished between their bodies on his side, facing Cas, back to Dean’s chest as he begins to thrust shallowly. Sam rocks back to get Dean deeper.

“How much more are you going to need, Sam? Do you think less than three?” Cas asks, and Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t know, but he knows it’s almost over. When Gabriel fastens his collar around his throat, his skin doesn’t crawl and he settles down further in the sheets, comfortable for once, and beyond the high of endorphins that are making his head spin pleasantly.

“It’s okay, Sammy, you can come as many times as you need to, we’re sorry about — ah, fuck — punishing you, baby boy.”

Sam comes all over his and Castiel’s bellies with a groan, and Gabriel strokes him through it. Dean thrusts until he comes, and then Castiel takes his place.

Dean and Gabriel trade off, and then Gabriel is pushing in right beside Castiel, and Sam loses all feeling besides just that.

He throws his head back and his eyes roll, his breath coming faster and faster as his heart pounds just the same.

He can feel the curse beginning to leave for real, and when Dean laves at the crown of his cock he comes and comes and comes.

He orgasms for what feels like days, but is in actuality only a few seconds. However, the curse leaves and he feels like he came twice.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and Gabriel and Castiel pull out so he can catch his breath a little better. “More, more, please, please.”

“I think that’s enough, Sam,” Castiel says, and kisses him deeply to take his mind off of his throbbing cock that jerks between them every few seconds, come still dripping from his slit to pool on his stomach.

“You okay?” Gabriel asks, and he nods his head. He’s actually feeling almost all the way better, but there’s still the creeping bad feelings because he was punished so much. “Come on, there’s a big bubble bath waiting to be sat in, and it has your name written all over it.”

Sam smiles and kisses them all before they’re helping him waddle into the bathroom and into a bath.

He settles into it with a deep, contented sigh, and they shower him with kisses and gentle touches, with fancy soap spread across his skin, and the good smelling conditioner through his hair.

Castiel carefully unknots his hair while Dean and Gabriel worry about lathering up the soap to wash the rest of his body that’s under the water.

When he’s done, his fingers wrinkly and body clean, they shower him off after draining the tub, then dry him off until he’s able to get into bed with them comfortably.

They cuddle him close in a tangle of limbs and a mess of bodies, he’s not exactly sure where his arm went, but someone’s kissing his palm. His leg is squished between someone else’s thigh, and he can’t feel the other one, it’s fallen to sleep like he’s about to, but he’s warm and safe now.

“No more witches,” Dean grumbles, and soft laughter fills the silence.

“I agree,” Sam sighs.

“Sorry about that, Sammy, we didn’t mean to —”

“It’s okay, Dean, it’s okay.”

While Gabriel doesn’t sleep, he likes to lull them to it with some grace.

Sam shivers at the familiar slight burn of it, white and hot, raw and pure as he falls under into dreams of nothing better than being right here.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
